1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information handling systems and more particularly to a combination lock used for information handling systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
It is known to provide information handling systems with device locking capabilities. Locks for use with phones, tablets and touch screen information handling systems are well-known. Certain devices, such as the certain smart phones use a slide or swipe to unlock function. Other smart phones use patterns or pin numbers to provide unlocking function. It is also known to use picture passwords where a user taps on preset areas of a photo to unlock a device.